The present invention relates to a method of accurately machining an elongated and relatively thin workpiece.
Difficulty may be encountered in machining long thin workpieces to have an accurate outside diameter. The problem becomes particularly pronounced when a tubular workpiece is to be machined to form a product having a relatively thin wall, that is a wall with a thickness of 0.050 inches or less. These difficulties result from the fact that the elongated workpiece tends to bend or deflect during machining. Thus, if axial compression forces are applied to opposite ends of the workpiece when the workpiece is mounted between the centers of a lathe, the central portion of the workpiece tends to bow or bend. When a cutting tool is pressed against the workpiece, the workpiece also tends to bow or bend. Therefore, in many instances, long thin workpieces have been formed by methods other than machining them.